Hazelnut & Chocolate
by pineappletop92
Summary: When Kurt wants to experiment for the first time during sex, Blaine hesitantly goes along with it, but discovers he is pleasantly surprised with the result.  WARNING: CONTAINS SOME FOOD!KINK  not much but it's present  SMUT&someFLUFF.  ONESHOT.


**A/N: So, someone asked me to write Klaine smut and for some reason I started writing it and couldn't stop. And so this happened.**

**This is my first time writing smut and it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. But if I get anything wrong, please don't hate me. I'm writing everything based on what I've read in other smut stories. And yes, they're having slightly-kinky sex, but it's a lot less about the kink and more about the emotions expressed between the two, in my opinion.**

**Consider this a "Congrats, New York" gift.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, well, you'd probably feel extremely awkward if this is anything to base my writing skills off of…**_

* * *

><p>When Kurt had said he wanted to experiment, Blaine hadn't expected <em>this<em>. While they had been having sex for the past month, nothing could have prepared Blaine for his once handsome, adorable boyfriend to turn into his hot, _sexy_ boyfriend. One minute he would smile cutely at him while practicing a dance for another Glee assignment, and the next he could give a swivel of his hips that would leave Blaine mumbling excuses as he ran to the bathroom. Kurt had quickly realized this weakness of Blaine's and now used it to his advantage whenever he wanted sex.

And right now, Blaine was grateful that Kurt knew how to make him incoherent enough to go along with anything, because if he wasn't this hard and struggling to focus as Kurt pressed chaste kisses along his lower abdomen, Blaine would have been blushing because of what they were about to do. Because even though Blaine had been more open to the idea of sex in the beginning, he wasn't sure if he was ready for anything remotely kinky - but apparently, Kurt was.

Kurt smiled slyly up at him from where he lay between Blaine's bare legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his boyfriend reach over to take up one of the small brown and white packages from the side of the bed. Raising himself on his elbows, Blaine watched as Kurt delicately kneaded the package in his hand, warming its content beneath it nimble fingers.

As he did this he looked back up at Blaine and locked eyes with him. They smiled at each other, and for a moment, Blaine forgot everything because he was lost in the lust-filled gaze of his boyfriend, the cool blue of his eyes somehow smoldering with a passion that seemed like such a contrast to the color.

And then there was a light touch - fingers dancing gracefully over the skin of his erection, light enough to make him gasp and arch his back, but not enough to relieve any pressure. Blaine groaned as Kurt brushed over his entrance, and his hips bucked instinctively.

There was a ripping noise and Blaine, panting, looked back at Kurt in time to watch him squeeze the small Nutella packet and let the warm hazelnut chocolate spread drizzle over Blaine's cock. Only a small amount fell in a graceful pattern, but Kurt just took the opportunity to reach a finger into the packet and proceed to smooth the rest of the spread over Blaine's erection.

His head fell back in a groan. Kurt's fingers were trailing up and down him, over and under, teasing around the head and oh, god, it was so warm. As the smell reached him Blaine felt his head start to spin, but then there was something even warmer pressing against his slit and his hips were lifting of their own accord as Kurt slowly trailed his tongue over and around his erection.

Blaine couldn't think straight. His cock was surrounded by heat and Kurt's tongue was swirling over the tip of his head and it took all of Blaine strength not to start bucking into Kurt's mouth. Everything was hot and warm and smelled like chocolate and then there was a pressure at his entrance and a long, thin finger, slick with lube - when had he done that? - was slowly being inserted. Kurt was teasing him, pressing that one finger in and out slowly as he bobbed his head over his cock to the same rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. And then there was another finger and they both reached deeper than before, stroking against just the right spot and that's when he lost it, crying out Kurt's name and fisting the sheets on either side of him as his boyfriend swallowed diligently.

When Blaine finally came down, he could feel his body slick with sweat and a warm body lying next to him. Looking over at Kurt he saw that his boyfriend had moved to lie down next to him. They gave each other a smile before pressing their lips together.

A quick glance down told Blaine he still had to return the favor. He smiled at Kurt, who had the decency to blush, before grabbing his boyfriend's hips and rolling him over so that he was lying on his back and Blaine was between his legs. He grinned at Kurt before leaning back down to capture him in a kiss. As he slid his tongue inside, he felt his cock twitch with the realization that he was tasting himself mixed with the nutty chocolate of the spread. He carefully tasted every crevice of Kurt's mouth as Kurt let out small moans and squirmed under him, running his tongue across gums, teeth, and the other boy's tongue, before settling back on his bottom lips which he sucked gently. Finally he pulled away, and Kurt groaned in annoyance.

Blaine sat back on his knees and leaned over to grab the larger container of the chocolate spread - already open and half full from their time spent eating it straight - and dipped a finger inside. He looked back down at Kurt, who lay on the bed staring up at him with glazed eyes, his chest heaving slightly. Slowly, Blaine reached down and trailed his finger over Kurt's mouth, tracing his lips, his neck, reaching his chest, circling his nipples, and then trailing down to his abdomen where the Nutella on his finger ran out. Then, working backwards, Blaine trailed his tongue along the line of chocolate, relishing in the small gasps Kurt let out as he licked away the spread on his soft skin. He nipped briefly at his nipples when he reached them, causing Kurt to let out a low whine and clutch at Blaine's hair.

Blaine continued to follow the trail he had made, pausing on Kurt's neck to suck on the one spot that he knew drew him nuts, and it did, as he heard Kurt groan and felt him tug on his hair, arching his neck for more access. Blaine obliged as scraped his teeth across the skin, and felt Kurt's hips rise up off the bed, his erection pressing into Blaine's thigh. Finally, Blaine left his neck and found his mouth once again hovering over Kurt's chocolate stained lips, and he briefly glanced at his boyfriend's face - soft and angular at the same time, the eyelashes of his closed eyes ghosting over his flushed cheeks - before closing the distance between them.

Carefully he kissed off all the chocolate spread, moaning slightly as Kurt returned the kiss fervently. He sucked at the bottom lip, and then the top, trying to get every last bit of Nutella, and then kept kissing the beautiful boy beneath him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered breaking away briefly. "_Please-"_

Blaine nodded in understanding and leaned back to sit on his heels.

"Sit up," he said, his voice deeper than normal. Kurt complied quickly, rising until their bodies pressed close enough that their chests were touching. Blaine lifted him slightly onto his own knees, and Kurt immediately wrapped his long legs around Blaine's lower back. Blaine immediately wrapped one hand around Kurt's back, and as he began trailing his fingers along Kurt's spine, he reached over with his other hand and dipped his fingers in the chocolate spread - never once breaking eye contact with Kurt -and withdrew a large amount, which he smeared on his palm. Then, still looking into those glasz eyes, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock.

"_Oooh,_" Kurt moaned as his eyes slid shut and he leaned forward to rest his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine closed his own eyes, resting the side of his head against Kurt's as, for a moment, he relished the feel of Kurt's length in his hand - how heavy and warm it felt, different than his own but somehow better, and the way the chocolate spread felt different than lube, with its thickness and soft texture. He heard Kurt whimper and Blaine quickly pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Blaine, _move_," Kurt demanded, shifting his hips impatiently.

Oh, right.

Blaine slowly began to move his hand up and down Kurt length, listening to him moan as he slid his thumb over the slit, mixing the pre-cum with the chocolate. Kurt started rocking his hips against Blaine as he picked up the pace and tightening his grip around Kurt's erection. Kurt whined as he began thrusting into Blaine's hand, and if Blaine hadn't just come himself, he probably would have by now just from the noises Kurt was making alone.

He began pumping faster, constantly changing how tight he was holding him as he went. Kurt let out gasps and whines and moans as he scratched at Blaine back, face buried in his shoulder, and his hips thrust upwards into Blaine's hand. Blaine could feel him start to tense up as his hips began to stutter, but still he was moaning and whimpering as he tried to reach his climax.

Turning his head slightly, Blaine whispered to his boyfriend, never once stopping his hand motion.

"Come for me, Kurt."

Kurt finally let out a low, gutteral groan and his nails dug into the skin on Blaine's back as he rode out his orgasm. Blaine could feel his warm cum spill onto his hand, mixing with the chocolate hazelnut spread as he continued to pump Kurt though his climax. Slowly, Kurt's hips stuttered to a stop and Blaine carefully unwrapped his hand from around him. Kurt, breathing heavily, lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and looked at him with lust-blown eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, just holding onto each other's gaze, before bringing their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss that tasted like chocolate and hazelnut and was slightly bitter but that was okay because it only helped to make the rest of the kiss taste even sweeter.

And later, after they had cleaned themselves up, and they lay down side by side, languidly pressing kisses against each other's lips, Blaine would trace patterns on Kurt's chest and Kurt would curl one of Blaine's ringlets around his finger. And Blaine would think about how odd he had found Kurt's request to use the chocolaty-hazelnut spread to be at first, and how he realized now that it wasn't about the kink, but rather how the two ingredients mixed so smoothly together to make something that was perfect.

And who could argue with perfection?

* * *

><p><em>Please note: No Nutella was harmed in the making of this oneshot.<em>


End file.
